Une Dernière Danse : OS
by ExpeIIiarmus
Summary: Londres, minuit. Deux amants maudits, séparés par la vie et le distance, doivent se dire adieu une dernière fois, dans une dernière danse.


_Voici mon tout premier OS ! Ce fut un vrai challenge pour moi de l'écrire de par le côté romantique et le côté histoire courte. Soyez donc indulgent si mon style est un peu maladroit ! Il sera peut-être connu par certains d'entre vous car c'est avec lui que j'ai participé au concours d'OS Harry Potter sur le site short-edition. Malheureusement, faute de votes et de succès, je n'ai pas pu accéder à la finale du concours. Je peux au moins me targuer d'avoir l'OS le plus lu du concours ! Beaucoup m'ont reproché une trop grande originalité, une trop grande prise de risque et un couple "nul", donc votre avis m'intéresse ici pour comprendre ! Ah, et je vous conseille de lire cet OS en écoutant "Heart of Courage" de Two Steps From Hell qui fut mon inspiration ! Merci ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review !  
_

 **UNE DERNIERE DANSE**

Elle était anxieuse. Il était en retard au rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait fixé à minuit dans une vieille maison victorienne au cœur de Londres. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'inviter mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait résister. Elle avait besoin de le revoir. Elle voulait ressentir une dernière fois le contact contre sa peau, goûter une dernière fois à ses lèvres suaves.

Elle se dirigea dans le vaste salon de la demeure. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement alluma une dizaine de petites bougies qui flottèrent aussitôt dans les airs. Les frêles lumières tremblaient dans l'immensité de la pièce. Elle regardait autour d'elle : l'imposante cheminée de marbre usée par le temps, le vieux piano à queue poussiéreux, les vastes banquettes en velours d'un autre temps, les tentures délavées. Elle s'approcha doucement d'un vieux miroir craquelé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Elle observa son reflet, son visage triste, ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées et sa longue robe couleur champagne qui lui donnait l'aspect d'une silhouette fantomatique de par sa démarche légère et sensuelle.

Un petit « crac » se fit entendre et elle se retourna au son de sa voix à la fois dure et douce :

« Herrrrmione. »

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à la vue de cet être aimé qu'elle ne pouvait oublier malgré les années et la distance. Viktor Krum. Il portait le même uniforme que le jour du Bal : une veste et un pantalon rouges aux détails d'or et un manteau de fourrure marron jeté négligemment sur une épaule. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas assuré.

Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer comme s'ils essayaient de graver au plus profond de leurs âmes ce moment. Soudain, il lui attrapa les mains, les caressant du bout de ses doigts. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite de toute sa vie. Elle le toisait du regard, imprimant chaque détail de son visage, chaque courbe de son corps musclé.

« M'accorderais-tu une dernière danse, ma chère Herrrrmione ? »

« Oui, je t'en supplie. »

Il lança un sortilège en direction du vieux piano qui commença à jouer une mélodie si douce et déchirante à la fois. Il l'attrapa par la taille et lui tint la main. Elle se laissa aller tout contre lui et accepta de se faire diriger dans la danse par cet homme si merveilleux.

Ils valsaient. Encore et encore. Elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard noir si perçant. Les minutes, les heures défilaient sans qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Elle se remémorait leur première danse au Bal de Noël à Poudlard. Elle aurait souhaité que ce moment d'insouciance dure éternellement comme gravé dans la roche. Ce moment magique avait été cependant vite interrompu par un autre homme. Leur seconde danse avait eu lieu dans des conditions de terreur au sein du monde des Sorciers. Mais elle n'avait pu résister à cette main tendue, à ce sourire, à Viktor. Il l'avait entrainé sur la piste de danse, une nouvelle fois, en plein milieu d'un mariage devant un parterre d'invités. Et encore une fois, ce moment de grâce fut interrompu, la faisant redescendre sur Terre. Mais cette fois, rien ni personne ne pourrait stopper la communion de ses deux êtres qui s'aimaient plus que tout.

Ils tourbillonnaient comme deux girouettes au vent dans ce salon. Les flammes lançaient leurs ombres sur les murs et le piano déversait toujours sa mélodie nostalgique. Ils ne pouvaient ni l'un ni l'autre relâcher leur étreinte. Ils valsèrent ainsi pendant des heures, à tel point qu'ils virent le soleil poindre à l'horizon. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter, ils avaient besoin de ce contact entre eux et repoussèrent donc le moment fatidique toujours et encore. Ils auraient pu danser ainsi pendant des jours entiers mais la réalité les rattrapa vite. La musique s'arrêta et un silence de plomb s'abattit sur eux.

Cependant, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à se quitter et Viktor attira la femme qu'il aimait contre lui. De ses mains, il caressa chaque centimètre du corps d'Hermione qu'il pouvait toucher : son visage, ses cheveux, ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains, ses hanches. Il vit une larme s'écraser sur sa joue pâle qu'il chassa d'un doux baiser. Mais elle l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et lui plaqua un baiser passionné. Passionné mais rempli de tristesse. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage mais rien n'arrêta leur étreinte langoureuse et ce baiser qui ne pouvait se terminer. Puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Il commençait à se détacher d'elle lorsqu'elle lui réclama :

« Reste s'il te plait. Je t'en supplie, reste, Viktor. »

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était impossible, qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre ensemble. Les évènements dans la vie de chacun avaient scellé leur destin tragique. Ils étaient deux âmes sœurs qui ne pourraient jamais vivre leur passion ardente, c'était ainsi.

Hermione fit alors quelque chose d'insensé. Elle ne voulait pas voir partir une nouvelle fois son amant. Elle sortit de son élégant sac à main un collier doré. Au bout de la longue chaîne d'or pendait un petit sablier entouré de cercles. Viktor regardait la jeune femme avec curiosité, elle était si intelligente.

« Un Retourneur de Temps. » dit-il en un murmure.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste et passa la chaîne autour de leurs cous. Et elle retourna le temps, un tour, deux tours, trois tours… Assez pour qu'ils reviennent plusieurs jours en arrière et qu'aucun évènement ne puisse les perturber.

Ils valsèrent de nouveau pendant des heures, sans se préoccuper de la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors. Les volets claqués contre les fenêtres mais rien ne pouvait perturber les deux amoureux transis. Elle plongeait son regard dans les yeux de son cher et tendre, elle pouvait voir une flamme briller de mille feux comme elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à remonter le temps encore plus loin, des années voir des siècles en arrière. Elle s'imaginait danser dans un somptueux château florentin durant la Renaissance, elle se voyait à Versailles tenant la main de son cher Viktor lors d'un bal mondain. Elle était ivre d'amour pour cet homme, et pourtant, il lui faudrait le quitter tôt ou tard. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit, repoussant une nouvelle fois la fin de leur lien qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais voir se briser.

Il la fixait et ne voyait qu'elle. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui était occulté par sa présence. Il pouvait lire dans son esprit comme personne d'autre. Il s'évada lui aussi un court moment, repensant aux doux souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble à Poudlard. Il se souvenait de l'odeur des vieux grimoires qu'elle aimait feuilleter, des gestes que sa main faisait pour écrire sur ses nombreux parchemins, de ses joues empourprées lorsqu'elle le voyait. Son cœur avait flanché dès qu'il avait posé son regard sur la jeune demoiselle. Cinquième rangée, section Métamorphose. Chaque détail était ancré dans sa mémoire, à tout jamais, souvenirs indélébiles de cette courte période où il connut le véritable bonheur.

Ils continuaient de valser au rythme du piano, tantôt fougueusement, tantôt doucement. Un jour passa, puis un deuxième. Ils ne se reposaient seulement que quelques heures tout au plus dans le grand lit à baldaquin aux couvertures mangées aux mites, installé dans la plus grande des chambres de la maison. Bien sûr, même dans ce lit de fortune ils ne pouvaient se quitter du regard et avaient besoin d'un contact physique apaisant. Elle fermait les yeux tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras robustes comme pour la protéger. Un troisième jour passa, un quatrième, un septième, un dixième… Ils en oubliaient le temps alors qu'ils dansaient toujours et encore.

Hermione savait que c'était la fin. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une heure avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent de nouveau dans le temps présent. Les minutes n'avaient jamais été aussi courtes et longues à la fois. Elle résista à l'idée de retourner une nouvelle fois dans le passé, pourtant elle aurait été prête à vivre de cette façon éternellement pour celui qu'elle aimait profondément.

Il lui lâcha la main. Un courant d'air éteignit les bougies et dans le ciel on pouvait entendre une complainte déchirante, comme celle d'un phénix. Elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cet homme, son premier amour. Il ne l'oublierait jamais non plus, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aimer quelqu'un plus qu'il n'aimerait jamais Hermione. Il l'embrassa tendrement une dernière fois. Les lèvres de sa douce avaient le goût salé des larmes qui perlaient sur son si beau visage. Un dernier regard, un dernier signe, un dernier mot :

« Adieu, ma Herrrrmione. »

« Adieu, mon amour. »

Il disparut aussitôt dans un léger bruissement. Elle voyait encore sa silhouette qui peu à peu s'évapora et elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de velours poussiéreux. Elle arracha son Retourneur de Temps qu'elle balança sur le parquet de bois et elle hurla pendant de longues minutes. Elle agonisait sur le plancher. Elle frappait les murs, détruisait les bibelots et fracassait les miroirs. La vie était si injuste, elle lui avait enlevé Viktor à tout jamais et elle savait qu'il serait peu prudent de le recontacter ou de le revoir. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais l'amant qu'elle avait tant aimé. Une nouvelle fois, on lui avait gâché son moment avec le jeune homme.

Tous les moments qu'elle avait pu partager avec cette âme sœur lui avaient permis de s'échapper de sa vie qu'elle jugeait triste et monotone. Elle était vivante avec lui et n'aspirait qu'à partir vivre loin du tumulte qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle aurait tout sacrifié pour lui et il en aurait fait de même pour elle. Mais l'existence en avait décidé autrement. Elle jeta un dernier regard embué à l'endroit où Viktor avait transplané. Sa vie à elle allait prendre un nouveau tournant pourtant. Hermione allait se marier demain.


End file.
